1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus having a capacitive touch panel function and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display apparatuses have been replaced by portable thin flat panel display apparatuses. One example of such portable thin flat panel display apparatuses is electroluminescent display apparatuses. Electroluminescent display apparatuses are self-emitting display apparatuses which have a wide viewing angle, good contrast, and rapid response speed. Therefore, the electroluminescent display apparatuses have been spotlighted as next generation display apparatuses. In particular, an organic light emitting display apparatus which include a light emitting layer formed of an organic material can exhibit better brightness, lower driving voltages, and faster response speed characteristics in comparison with inorganic light emitting display apparatuses, and thus can realize multicolored images.
Many attempts are being made for applying a touch panel to such organic light emitting display apparatuses. When a touch panel is applied to an organic light emitting display apparatus, the organic light emitting display apparatus may function not only as a display device but also as an input device that enables a user to input data on a panel of the display device with a finger or a pen.
Therefore, researchers recently propose an organic light emitting display apparatus which has a capacitive touch panel function. Due to high precision in the manufacture of such organic light emitting display apparatus and high precision in structure of the organic light emitting display apparatus, it is however difficult to apply a capacitive touch panel to the organic light emitting display apparatus, thereby failing to ensure high yield and high quality during the manufacture of the organic light emitting display apparatus.